Rico Harroway
Rico Harroway is a brash, arrogant, thick-accented man who acts a drummer for the hit boy band: The Princes. In general, he appears to be a bit of an eccentric loud-mouth that bounces from discussion topic to discussion topic as quickly as he bounces between drums in his set. Despite being a bit of a money grubbing liar and/or sleazebag, Rico does demonstrate a genuine care for others and can SOMETIMES strike helpful deals with them. He has an incredibly love for both pranks and women, the thoughts of either bringing him great joy. No matter the situation, he always seems to prioritize either one of these two things or his music, not paying much attention to things that are not directly interesting to him. In particular, he has a very strong friendship with Reggie Kadupul, the bass player of The Princes, and regularly goes on miscellaneous misadventures with him. Also of note, he appears to keep grudges easily, or he at least has a pretty decent memory. This has led him to go on tirades about how his dad doesn't love him or to go on pranking expeditions to his high school for no other discernible reason other than shits and giggles. Also, he has an Anime YouTube Channel where he is quite famous for posting Top 10 Lists. Powers Rico doesn't have many "powers" so to speak. His main skills are that of drumming and, strangely, orangutan training. Although he may have issues from time to time, he has learned (from Flynn Lotsky) how to train orangutans to follow basic commands and respond to a certain type of whistle he carries. It has not directly been shown, but it can be assumed that Rico is at least okay at stealth seeing as how he's evaded being caught for his pranks/legitimate crimes despite being an incredibly popular musician. Madness Ensues Part 1: Damn, A Real Tough Crowd... Rico was first mentioned after Oswald Jurk managed to sneak his puppet into The Princes' trailer during their concert at Aurora Park. There, the puppet stole one of Rico's drumsticks: this one featuring his autograph plastered all over it. Oswald knew this would catch a high price on the internet. He was later seen in the backstage area along with the rest of The Princes when Robin Rimmicks got the party special access to meet them. Rico, upon noticing Cerulean Mearsight, made sure to tell her that he thought her band's drummer was hot before promptly ignoring her afterwards. He met Oswald Jurk himself, unaware of his snatching of his drumstick, and made quick friends with him due to Oswald's prior friendship with Reggie. Among other things, Rico further emphasized his love for women, talked about his greatest high school prank involving orangutans, and agreed to meet up with Reggie and Oswald for ice cream the upcoming weekend. At the end of the Part, Rico appeared briefly alongside the other princes while the concert was winding down. - Part 2: A Grade-A Performance...Actually, More Like Grade-F Initially labeled as both "???" and "Mysterious Man", Rico was standing to the side of Bloomenburg High School and talking to Reggie on the phone about his prank plan when the party first discovered him. His "disguise" of sunglasses and an inexplicable dark shadow surrounding him didn't too much to mask him, an he quickly revealed who he was to the party. From there, he asked them if they could help him with a current issue he was having regarding his orangutans being loose within the school. He had planned to recreate his great high school prank from back in the day, but lost control of the orangutans and now they were running around without orders. If the party could use his "No-Escape-for-the-Ape" Net to catch and bring them all back to him, he'd give them a special reward. The party accepted and for some reason did not turn Rico over to the police. The reward given for completing this task was one of Rico's special whistles, which could be used to summon an orangutan to help in any way the user could think of commanding it to. Slick Horseman used this in the boss fight against Yun Kiritaka and Yin Kiritaka to instead summon Rico himself, along with a turnip that Slick could then use as a means for performing the fabled "Turnip Skip" speedrunning technique. After delivering the turnip with a grin, Rico was booted out of Yun's digitally constructed world he shouldn't have been able to enter in the first place. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 4 For some reason, Rico was hired as a fill-in announcer after Rosé Lee had been fired, and he happened to share the podium with James Invisible for this episode. He did what one might expect from him: spouting innuendos and other seemingly random jokes/anecdotes whenever he could, and was never invited to be an announcer again. - Episode 12b While not having a particularly large role, Rico was among the audience that the party of this session was attempting to escort out of the DBA Building. - Episode 49 Along with various other MIA DBA Characters, Rico appeared inside Tabitha Oilington's drawer as part of the Oilington Kids' "DBA Collection". Compared to the others there, he was in an almost delirious state, placebo-ing himself into getting drunk off of water in order to "ease his sorrows". When the party approached him, he explained that he was captured after the Oilington Kids used backstage passes for one of The Princes' concerts to get over to him, at that he didn't know if the rest of the band were looking for him. Gamer Gabby informed him that they had found a substitute drummer for while Rico was off "doing a Rico prank thing", and Rico was even more saddened. After stumbling over himself to the point where he lost consciousness, Mr. Skilton decided to drag him along for their house escape operation. Despite all of the danger they were put through, Rico miraculously managed to avoid getting damaged in the slightest during the party's mission. He even turned out to be a useful asset during the rat chase, where Skilton hardened his body's oils and used him as a projectile to break through wooden barriers. It was here that he also woke up temporarily to give Skilton some advice on how to cross a particularly large gap. After the party defeated the Bacteriophage, Tabitha returned everyone to normal size. It was at this point that Rico almost immediately woke up, was gifted a huge wad of cash by Daw Oilington, and promptly forgot about the trauma he had endured over the past few weeks/months(?). Trivia * As all of The Princes' designs are based off of one of the four main party members of Final Fantasy XV, Rico's specific inspiration is that of Ignis Scientia. * In terms of personality, Rico is the farthest departure from his FFXV Inspiration. * Out of universe, Rico is definitely the most popular of The Princes. In universe, Rico is definitely the least popular of The Princes. * Rico's voice is inspired both by Tripwire Ferguson of the original Anime Campaign, as well as the narrator of a meme "Top 10 Anime Deaths" video Patronix is unable to locate. The specific line "Nobody likes it when an anime character dies. Well, nobody really likes me either, so here are the Top 10 Anime Deaths" is a particularly notable quote in regards to the development of Rico. It is this same video that inspired Rico's trait of having his OWN YouTube Channel for countdowns. * The idea for putting Rico in Madness Ensues Part 2 only came about once Patronix re-watched Part 1 and noticed the offhand joke about Rico's orangutan prank. He figured that would be a perfectly stupid thing to build-off of. Category:Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters